The invention relates to a method for the handling of moulds containing meat products in connection with a pressing column in which the moulds are placed in layers on top of one another, and thereafter pressed downwards by a pressing apparatus working from above, whereby the meat products are compressed in the moulds by the mutual pressure between the layers, after which the moulds are removed from the column.
The invention also relates to a plant for the execution of the method, and which comprises a pressing column in which the moulds are placed in layers for the pressing of meat products, and where the layers are arranged in the column in such a manner that a pressure exercised by a pressing device on an upper part resting on the upper layer can be transferred to all underlying layers.
Such a method is known. The column, which normally consists of a frame with four vertical stays in the corners as frame, is filled up with filled moulds in layers. The moulds can, for example, be intended for the pressing of ham-meat in the forming of hams, and can have an elongated, rectangular or other geometry. The moulds usually consist of several adjoining individual moulds, and they are placed on shelves having an underside which functions as upper part for the moulds in the underlying layer. With the known technique, the moulds are stacked in the column manually, and since the mould with contents can weigh up to 40 kg, this involves a considerable physical load for the personnel who do the work. Similarly, the column is emptied manually, and this work often results in a rapid deterioration in the health of the personnel.
When the column has been filled, an upper part is placed on the uppermost layer, and in the pressing device the moulds are exposed to pressure from a hydraulic cylinder or other pressure-generating device. In the compressed state, the upper part is locked to the column, after which a boiling of the hams can take place. The handling of the filled column is carried out either with a fork-lift truck or on a bogie.